<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Me by cubhyunjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176932">Bite Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae'>cubhyunjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changbin is dramatic, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, it's actually cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Origin story of Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all like it! Sorry it's so delayed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Changbin didn’t like Hyunjin, the two are actually childhood friends, it was more along the lines of Hyunjin was literal perfection and Changbin told himself he wasn’t. The two were always so close until the last year of secondary school when Hyunjin dated that good for nothing vampire Jongho. To be fair, Jongho is an amazing person that treated Hyunjin like a prince, but Changbin has been in love with Hyunjin for years now and Hyunjin is too dumb to realize. Changbin grew distant from Hyunjin during the time he dated Jongho, only because he couldn’t stand to see Hyunjin smile from someone else’s love. Changbin just didn’t want to deal with the heartbreak of seeing his best friend with someone else. </p><p>The two are now in college with a half assed friendship. They don’t really speak to one another unless it is necessary. Changbin misses Hyunjin more than life itself, but Hyunjin seems so unattainable now. The two weren’t close and had become friends with others now. They would see each other and just pretend that they didn’t know each other. It was awkward when their friend groups intertwined due to Changbin’s best friend Seungmin began dating Hyunjin’s best friend Jeongin. </p><p>“Seo Changbin you are coming to dinner with us!” Seungmin throws the blanket off of the pixie as his wings turn a slight red color from anger, “Don’t give me that attitude Seo!” Seungmin glares at the pixie. </p><p>“I don’t want to see Hyunjin,” Changbin groans and looks over at Seungmin who glares at him, “Why do you keep forcing me to engage in social interactions with him?” Changbin groans as he looks at Seungmin. </p><p>“Because! He’s my friend and you’re my friend. I want you two to be friends!” Seungmin shakes his head and goes to Changbin’s closet, “I’m deciding your outfit because last time you showed up in sweats and a stained t-shirt,” Seungmin rolls his eyes. </p><p>“To be fair, you didn’t tell me where we were going. I’ve worn that exact outfit to McDonald’s and no one has questioned me,” Changbin looks at Seungmin who rolls his eyes again, “Maybe you’ll get them stuck back there,” Changbin smirks as his wings turn a shade of red. </p><p>“Stop with the attitude and anger hyung. You need to work on your social skills. You literally only have me, Wooyoung, and Chan. Jeongin is sometimes, but that’s only when Hyunjin isn’t around. What do you have against him anyways?” Seungmin looks at Changbin whose wings turn a deep blue, “Do you want to talk about it?” Seungmin asks as he sits next to Changbin. </p><p>“I’ve known Hyunjin since we were both in diapers,” Changbin looks down at his feet, his wings drooping, “We were best friends, practically inseparable. We did everything together. We slept in the same bed when we were younger, even. I was thirteen when I found out I was gay and in love with my best friend. Our last year of secondary school is what broke us. He started dating Jongho and I just couldn’t stand seeing him happy because of someone else. It’s hard to hide my emotions when my wings expose everything,” Changbin laughs sadly as his wings flutter slightly, “I just didn’t want to deal with him questioning why I was sad all the time. I miss him like fucking crazy. Hell! I’m still in love with him,” Changbin sighs and looks at Seungmin who frowns and leans into Changbin. </p><p>“I’m so sorry hyung. I didn’t know. You don’t have to come,” Seungmin frowns at Changbin who shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>“I’ll come. I miss Innie,” Changbin smiles at Seungmin, “Can you still pick out my clothes?” </p><p>“Of course!” Seungmin smiles and stands up to go through Changbin’s closet, “Let’s make Hyunjin want you,” Seungmin smirks back at Changbin whose wings turn a light shade of pink. </p><p>“Why would you do that? Isn’t he dating Minho?” Changbin stands up before taking his shirt off and looking over at Seungmin who blushes a light shade of red, “What?” </p><p>“N-No he’s not. You’re just really hot sorry,” Seungmin blushes more as he hands Changbin a black shirt. </p><p>“I work out. Trust me, if I wasn’t muscled up you wouldn’t think that,” Changbin sighs and slips the shirt on. </p><p>“Binnie I think you’d be attractive regardless. Now shut up,” Seungmin smiles over at his friend before going through his jeans and hums softly. </p><p>Changbin walks over and grabs some boxers before walking into the bathroom to change his boxers. He walks back with the black long sleeve shirt and boxers. Seungmin hands him a pair of black jeans and smiles. Changbin puts them on and looks at Seungmin in confusion. </p><p>“You’re so dense sometimes,” Seungmin shakes his head and tucks Changbin’s shirt into his jeans. </p><p>“I just look stupid now,” Changbin groans and looks at himself before looking over at Seungmin who shakes his head.</p><p>Seungmin grabs a black button up shirt from his closet before putting it on the older. He hums to himself and buttons it until the last two buttons. He tucks the black shirt in for Changbin before grabbing a belt and putting it on Changbin and nodding his head. Seungmin tilts his head before nodding and walking over to Changbin’s accessories. He grabs the gold wire frame circle shaped glasses before putting them on Changbin. He smiles as he looks over his friend’s outfit. Seungmin walks back into Changbin’s closet and grabs his combat boots. He hands them to Changbin who rolls his eyes and puts them on. </p><p>“How do I look?” Changbin’s wings turn a light shade of pink as Seungmin looks him over. </p><p>“Perfect. You’ll have him swooning for sure,” Seungmin giggles softly. </p><p>“I’m going back to Australia. Chan and Felix wouldn’t treat me like this,” Changbin snorts as Seungmin pouts but hugs Changbin. </p><p>Changbin blushes and hugs Seungmin back and sighs. Seungmin pulls away before dragging him out of the dorm room and smiling. Changbin groans at the thought of seeing Hyunjin again. Here goes nothing. </p><p>----</p><p>Hyunjin picks at his nail polish while looking over at Jeongin and Minho, “When is Seungmin gonna be here?” </p><p>“He should be here soon,” Jeongin scratches at his scales and sighs softly, “He had to help Changbin get ready,” Jeongin giggles softly and shakes his head. </p><p>“Changbin’s coming?” Hyunjin looks at Jeongin and bites his lip as Minho snorts and shakes his head, “Minho I will drain you of every ounce of blood you have,” Hyunjin glares at his friend. </p><p>“No thanks. I’m not into that kinky shit,” Minho snorts and shakes his head before running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Yes, Changbin is coming. Why don’t you and Changbin like each other?” Jeongin looks at Hyunjin who looks away from Jeongin to avoid the question, “You two barely know each other. Why do you two just never speak? It’s hard when I’m friends with both of you but neither of you speak to each other!” Jeongin breathes out frustratedly before calming down, not wanting the electricity to go out in the restaurant. </p><p>“I do know Changbin,” Hyunjin looks at Jeongin, frowning slightly and looking away. </p><p>“Barely!” Jeongin rubs his temples as Hyunjin sighs and shakes his head. </p><p>“Changbin and I have been friends since I was born. We were connected at the hip. He was my partner in crime. My literal fucking everything. We did absolutely everything together. He and I were the best of friends. I couldn’t do anything without Changbin. He got a little distant when he was thirteen, but that didn’t change anything between us really. I just figured it was puberty. When I turned fifteen I realized I’m gay and that I have a huge ass crush on my best friend. I tried everything to get rid of those feelings. We really fell apart our last year of secondary school when I started dating Jongho. I figured if I dated someone else it might get rid of those feelings, but that didn’t happen. I’m still head over heels for Changbin,” Hyunjin sighs softly and looks out the window of the restaurant to see Seungmin and Changbin next to him, “Please tell me that is not Changbin,” Hyunjin’s red eyes glaze over as Seungmin and Changbin walk inside and sit down, Changbin sitting next to Hyunjin. </p><p>“Did you guys already order?” Changbin pushes his glasses up and smiles at the group. </p><p>“No, we were waiting for you and Seungmin,” Minho smiles over at Changbin who rolls his eyes. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to come. I was planning on calling Chan but Seungmin refused so here I am,” Changbin pushes up his sleeves which catches the attention of the vampire to his left. </p><p>“Why is Chan so important to you anyways? Is he your boyfriend?” Minho smirks at Changbin whose wings begin to turn red. </p><p>“Lee Minho I refuse to acknowledge your stupidity until further notice,” Changbin growls slightly before Changbin stands up, “Seungmin please order for me. I’m going to the bathroom,” Changbin glares at Minho before walking towards the bathroom. </p><p>“Go after him!” Minho whispers to Hyunjin who blushes and stands up before stumbling over his own feet to catch up to Changbin. </p><p>Changbin walks into the bathroom and looks at himself through the mirror, “I’m gonna punch that supid unicorn bitch in his face one of these days,” Changbin mumbles and shakes his head. </p><p>“He just likes to tease,” Hyunjin looks down at Changbin while smiling. </p><p>“Jesus,” Changbin grips his chest and looks over at Hyunjin, “Hey Jin-” Changbin stops himself, “Hyunjin,” he smiles slightly, his wings turning a light pink. </p><p>“You don’t have to stop calling me Jinnie,” Hyunjin sits up on the counter while looking over Changbin and smiling. </p><p>“It’s not like we’re exactly best friends anymore Jinnie,” Changbin looks up at the younger sighing softly. </p><p>“I know. I miss you though. A lot,” Hyunjin frowns and looks down at his hands. </p><p>“Do you maybe want to come over to my dorm after dinner?” Changbin blushes as his wings turn a deep pink. </p><p>“That might not be a good idea. I haven’t fed in a little while,” Hyunjin looks at Changbin who bites his lip and points to the scars on his neck, “Changbin no.” </p><p>“You’ve done it once! You can do it again!” Changbin huffs and sighs, “Sorry. I just thought we could spend time again. Silly of me to think that,” Changbin pushes his glasses up and starts to walk away before his hand is grabbed.</p><p>“Fine, but if you’re dizzy in class tomorrow it’s not my fault. It’s yours,” Hyunjin jumps off the counter before letting go of Changbin’s hand as the two walk back to the table. </p><p>The two males sit down and begin to talk to their friends as Minho tilts his head at Hyunjin. Hyunjin looks away from him to talk to Jeongin and Seungmin. Changbin grabs his phone as it rings. He grumbles and looks over at Seungmin before silently apologizing and walking out to take the call. </p><p>“Hey Chan! What’s up?” Changbin hums happily and pushes his glasses up again. </p><p>“I GOT ACCEPTED! I START SCHOOL THERE NEXT SEMESTER! I’M SO EXCITED!” Chan screams into the phone causing Changbin to yelp and pull his phone away from his ear, “Sorry for screaming.” </p><p>“What about Felix?” Changbin asks as Chan hums slightly. </p><p>“Jisung is staying here with them. They’re thinking about coming in next school year!” Chan laughs softly while Changbin shakes his head. </p><p>“Okay good. When are you coming?” Changbin looks inside to see Hyunjin staring at him making his wings turn pink. </p><p>“I should be getting everything figured out by next week so I’ll let you know then! Okay I should get going. Felix is crying,” Chan hums before hanging up. </p><p>“Bye to you too,” Changbin snorts and walks back inside to his friends to see Hyunjin still looking at him, “Staring problem?” Changbin looks at Hyunjin. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can last until dinner ends Binnie,” Hyunjin grips at his jeans while looking at Changbin’s neck.</p><p>“Can you wait until I’ve finished eating? I’ll eat as quickly as I can,” Changbin looks at Hyunjin who nods his head. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Seungmin looks over at the two as Changbin’s wings turn a bright yellow, “You don’t need to be anxious Changbin,” Seungmin looks over at Changbin. </p><p>“Changbin is letting me feed off of him like I did when we were in high school,” Hyunjin looks at Seungmin who nods his head, “I’ll be careful. I know when to tap out, especially when it comes to Binnie. I’d never hurt him,” Hyunjin looks over at Seungmin who nods his head. </p><p>Changbin looks over at Hyunjin who smiles at him. Changbin smiles back before the waiter comes to the table with their food. Hyunjin of course did not get anything. He grabs onto Changbin’s jeans as he looks over at him. Changbin nods his head and quickly begins to eat his food. Changbin looks over at Hyunjin and smiles at him. Hyunjin looks over at Changbin before leaning over and laying his head on Changbin’s shoulder. Hyunjin nuzzles into Changbin and breathes in deeply. He closes his eyes and runs his tongue over his teeth at the thought of feeding off of Changbin. </p><p>“I’m quite surprised Hyunjin has been able to suppress his need for Changbin’s blood if he’s done it more than once,” Jeongin looks over at Hyunjin who glares at the younger of the two. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Hyunjin glares more at Jeongin who rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Pixie blood is extremely addicting. It’s why pixies and vampires can weirdly fit together in a sense. Vampires like the taste of pixie blood the most. It’s why most vampires are poly so they can have a pixie to feed off of,” Jeongin looks at Hyunjin who blushes a light shade of red. </p><p>“Most vampires yes, but I’m also a vampire that has only fed from Changbin or animals. I haven’t fed off of Changbin in quite some time so I haven’t been able to feel the need of wanting his blood like I used to,” Hyunjin looks at Jeongin before turning back to Changbin who was mid bite of his burger. </p><p>Changbin quickly finishes his burger before looking over at Hyunjin. He pulls out his wallet and hands Seungmin money wordlessly before grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and pulling him away from the restaurant. He looks at Hyunjin as he walks over to his dorm building. </p><p>“Are you okay Binnie?” Hyunjin tilts his head while Changbin wordlessly takes Hyunjin into the dorm building. </p><p>Changbin nods his head as he walks up the stairs to his dorm with Hyunjin in tow. Hyunjin smirks and looks down at Changbin as they walk. </p><p>“You’re excited about this aren’t you?” Hyunjin chuckles softly when his suspicions are confirmed by the pink hue of Changbin’s wings, “You miss this huh? You miss me straddling your lap while I sink my teeth into your neck?” Hyunjin grins at Changbin who brings the vampire inside his dorm. </p><p>Changbin’s wings remain that light pink signaling his embarrassment from being found out by Hyunjin. Changbin looks over at Hyunjin before walking over to his couch and taking his shirt off. Hyunjin looks over at Changbin and chokes on his saliva as his eyes rake over the older’s stomach and tattoos. </p><p>“W-When did that happen?” Hyunjin blushes as he steps closer to Changbin when Changbin sits on the couch, legs spread open. </p><p>“We haven’t talked for a bit, but that summer right before you and Jongho started dating when I went to Australia with my mom to visit her old friend,” Changbin looks up at Hyunjin, his wings turning a velvety red. </p><p>“Binnie,” Hyunjin looks at the pixie who raises his eyebrow and smirks slightly, “Is that why you didn’t take your shirt off when we had to do swimming for gym?” Hyunjin walks closer to Changbin. </p><p>Changbin nods his head as he grabs Hyunjin’s hand and places it on his stomach. Hyunjin looks at him and blushes as he runs his fingers down Changbin’s chest. Hyunjin straddles his lap before Changbin pulls him close. </p><p>“You’re not the same shy boy that I used to know,” Hyunjin leans into Changbin’s neck before kissing at the area where the scars are. </p><p>“I’ve had to change quite a bit ya know Jinnie,” Changbin looks at him while smirking over at him. </p><p>“I know Binnie. I know,” Hyunjin mewls as he licks over the scars making Changbin moan out slightly, “You’re so pretty Binnie. Moan like that for me again,” Hyunjin unbutton’s Changbin’s jeans. </p><p>Changbin grabs Hyunjin’s hand as his wings turn that velvety red color once again. Changbin grabs Hyunjin’s shirt and tugs at the bottom while smirking at him. Changbin smirks at the vampire before slipping Hyunjin’s shirt off. Hyunjin looks at Changbin then leans in and nips at the scars on his neck. Changbin groans out in pleasure as he slides his hands in Hyunjin’s back pockets. Hyunjin moans out softly and grinds against Changbin while smirking. Changbin groans and begins to slide off the vampire’s jeans. Hyunjin helps Changbin take his jeans off before he tugs at Changbin’s jeans. Changbin smirks and looks at Hyunjin as he lifts his hips while Hyunjin takes Changbin’s jeans off. Hyunjin growls and grinds into Changbin causing the older to grip at Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin giggles and stands up before slipping his boxers off while looking at Changbin. Changbin growls and takes his boxers off before pulling Hyunjin into his lap again. Hyunjin shudders at the feeling of Changbin’s cock pressed against his ass. Hyunjin mewls out in pleasure as he presses down onto Changbin’s cock. Changbin moans out loudly as he grips onto Hyunjin’s hips. </p><p>“Binnie, please. I need you so bad. Please fill me up,” Hyunjin moans into Changbin’s ear, the pixie’s wings shifting to a deep, almost black, red color. </p><p>Changbin grabs lube from his night stand near the couch while maintaining eye contact with Hyunjin. Hyunjin shudders in anticipation at the thought of what was to come. </p><p>“Binnie, can I bite you when I’m close?” Hyunjin runs his tongue over his fangs while looking at Changbin. </p><p>“Yes, fuck,” Changbin looks up at Hyunjin before biting at his lip, “Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Hyunjin immediately leans down to press his lips to Changbin’s. Changbin groans into Hyunjin’s mouth before he grabs Hyunjin's ass in need. Hyunjin moans and grinds into Changbin before parting from the kiss. Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s hand before grabbing the lube. He opens the lube and coats Changbin’s fingers in the lube. Hyunjin looks down at the older before smirking and moving his hips slightly. </p><p>“Need you Binnie,” Hyunjin moans softly and grinds into Changbin more before kissing at the older’s neck. </p><p>Changbin moans out and slips a finger into Hyunjin while looking up at the younger. Hyunjin gasps out while gripping onto Changbin’s shoulders. Changbin smirks at Hyunjin before moving his finger inside of Hyunjin. Hyunjin moans out and arches his back slightly. Changbin smirks as he continues to move his finger then leans forward to leave a dark bruise on Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin cries out and sinks down on Changbin’s finger before tangling his fingers in the pixie’s hair. </p><p>“More Binnie!” Hyunjin moans out before Changbin slips another finger inside of Hyunjin. </p><p>Hyunjin groans out in slight discomfort signaling for Changbin to stay still. Changbin presses chaste kisses all over Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin groans and sinks onto Changbin’s fingers. Changbin smirks and begins to move his fingers inside of Hyunjin who moans out in pleasure at the feeling. Changbin smirks and grinds into Hyunjin while fingering him. Hyunjin cries out in pleasure as he slumps over his shoulder. Changbin slides his fingers deeper inside of Hyunjin trying to reach that bundle of nerves that would have Hyunjin screaming. Hyunjin moans out as Changbin continues to move his fingers. Changbin leaves open mouthed kisses on Hyunjin’s chest while grinding up into him. Hyunjin pants slightly then arches his back and cries out in pleasure when Changbin reaches that bundle of nerves inside of Hyunjin that has him seeing stars. Hyunjin grinds into Changbin more as Changbin moves his fingers inside of Hyunjin. </p><p>“Need you in me Changbin!” Hyunjin cries out in pleasure before pulling Changbin’s fingers out and grabbing the lube again, “Have you slept with anyone before?” Hyunjin looks at Changbin. </p><p>“No, why?” Changbin looks at Hyunjin in confusion before Hyunjin pours lube on Changbin’s cock, “O-Oh.” </p><p>Hyunjin smirks and lubes up Changbin’s cock before slowly sinking down on Changbin. Changbin and Hyunjin immediately grab onto each other while moaning as Hyunjin bottoms out on Changbin. Changbin grips Hyunjin’s hips as Hyunjin rests his forehead on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin groans softly as Hyunjin moves his hips slightly then smirking at Changbin. Changbin looks at Hyunjin who smirks and begins to move on Changbin’s cock, both males moaning out at the feeling. Changbin tightens his grip on Hyunjin’s hips causing the vampire to moan out at the pressure. Changbin smirks and thrusts up into Hyunjin quickly, making the vampire cry out in pleasure and grip onto Changbin for support. Changbin smirks and continues to hold Hyunjin’s waist as he thrusts up into the vampire. Hyunjin throws his head back and moans out as Changbin begins to thrust up into Hyunjin. Changbin quickly falls into a rhythm of fucking up into Hyunjin with quick and precise thrusts that has the vampire moaning incoherent words. Hyunjin digs his nails into Changbin’s shoulders while Changbin continues to thrust up into Hyunjin. Hyunjin drags his fangs lightly down Changbin’s neck making the pixie moan out in pleasurable pain. Hyunjin moans out into Changbin’s ear as Changbin changes positions with Hyunjin on his back on the couch. Hyunjin locks his legs around Changbin’s waist pulling the pixie closer to him as Changbin begins to thrust into Hyunjin with hard and quick thrusts. Changbin leans over Hyunjin’s body and leaves chaste kisses down Hyunjin’s neck while thrusting into him deep. Hyunjin arches his back and begins to cry out in pleasure as Changbin thrusts into those nerves that have him seeing white. Hyunjin digs his nails into Changbin’s back and drags them down his back as Changbin continues to thrust into him. </p><p>“Changbin! I’m close!” Hyunjin cries out and arches his back as Changbin thrusts faster into him. </p><p>“Me too Jinnie,” Changbin groans out into Hyunjin’s ear before exposing his neck for Hyunjin. </p><p>Hyunjin cries out as Changbin’s thrusts become sloppy and less precise. Hyunjin licks over Changbin’s scars on his neck before inserting his fangs into Changbin’s neck. Changbin thrusts into Hyunjin one last time as the pleasure of Hyunjin’s bite washes over him before he cums inside of Hyunjin. Hyunjin moans around Changbin’s neck before he cums on his and Changbin’s chests. Hyunjin lets the blood trickle down his tongue before removing his fangs from Changbin’s neck. He licks the wounds clean before looking up at Changbin. Changbin pants and blushes while looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin leans up and kisses Changbin softly. Changbin kisses back softly before pulling away and pulling out of Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiles in pure bliss before feeling the warm heat of Changbin leave as the pixie stands up to get a washcloth to clean the two of them up. </p><p>“Damn Binnie,” Hyunjin giggles softly as Changbin cleans off Hyunjin and them himself. </p><p>“What?” Changbin blushes lightly as he cleans off the couch, his wings turning a light shade of pink. </p><p>“Awwwh Changbinnie, are you embarrassed?” Hyunjin laughs and pulls Changbin back ontop of him before pressing a small kiss to his lips, “You’re so fucking cute.” </p><p>Changbin blushes more but snuggles into Hyunjin happily. The two drift off into a quiet slumber filled with soft breaths and warm embraces. </p><p>That was the last time Changbin would see Hyunjin that way. </p><p>Chan has been at school for a little bit now and Changbin was currently filling the void of not having Hyunjin around. Changbin often spent time at the production studio or with Chan at the gym. Changbin has only seen Hyunjin in passing or when he hangs out with Seungmin, but recently Hyunjin has been staying in the dance practice room. Changbin doesn’t understand what he did wrong. Changbin didn’t have time to worry about that now. His incubus friend is currently on the brink of hospitalization due to Chan being an idiot. Changbin only knew of one way to get Chan to stop being an idiot.</p><p>“Hyunjin, look I don’t really give a fuck about what you currently have against me. Minho is your friend, please convince him to get lunch with us today. After lunch you can go back to pretending like I don’t fucking exist,” Changbin looks up at the vampire who sighs and runs his hand through his black hair. </p><p>“I can try. No promises though,” Hyunjin sighs and looks at Changbin before Changbin sighs and looks back at the vampire. </p><p>“I really thought things had changed. I guess I was wrong,” Changbin rolls his eyes and turns around to walk towards the production room. </p><p>“Changbin wait!” Hyunjin calls out but Changbin was already too far away to hear him, “Fuck.” </p><p>----------</p><p>Lunch ended with the success of Chan and Minho reuniting and getting back together. Now Changbin just had to get away from Hyunjin without the younger trying to talk to him. Once Chan and Minho had left, Changbin paid for his and Hyunjin’s food before nodding to the waitress and then standing up and leaving. Changbin walks outside of the restaurant only to have a tall vampire walk up beside him. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?” Hyunjin looks down at Changbin who scoffs and starts walking away from the taller, “Changbin please.” </p><p>“What’s the fucking point Hwang?” Changbin rolls his eyes as Hyunjin follows after the older like a lost puppy. </p><p>Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s hand and storms off towards a cafe, Changbin in tow. Changbin grumbles, his wings a light red signaling his anger. Hyunjin walks inside of the cafe before smiling at the cashier. </p><p>“Hi! Can I get two large hot chocolates with caramel and whipped cream?” Hyunjin asks before pulling out his wallet and paying for the two drinks.</p><p>Hyunjin takes the angered pixie to a table near the back and sits down with him. Changbin looks at Hyunjin with an annoyed expression. </p><p>“What do you want, Hwang?” Changbin scratches at the scars on his neck. </p><p>“Talk to me. Please?” Hyunjin frowns at Changbin but smiles up at the waitress as she brings the cups over to the two. </p><p>“Why should I talk to you?” Changbin asks as he sips his hot chocolate. </p><p>“I’m sorry for basically ghosting you in person,” Hyunjin sighs and looks down, “I have things I’m trying to work out.” </p><p>“Hyunjin we were literally there for each other through fucking puberty! What the fuck is so important that you can’t come to me about?” Changbin glares at Hyunjin who picks at his nail polish. </p><p>“I’m,” Hyunjin starts then looks up at Changbin, “I’m in love with someone.” </p><p>Changbin nods his head as his wings turn a deep blue, “Did you know before sleeping with me?” </p><p>Hyunjin nods his head and sighs, “I’ve known for a long time.” </p><p>“So was I just some casual fuck? Was I just there to fill the void and then to throw away?” Changbin’s wings droop in sadness. </p><p>“No! Changbin it’s complicated!” Hyunjin sighs and looks at the pixie. </p><p>“Why? Are you in love with Minho?” Changbin tilts his head and sighs. </p><p>“Lee Minho? The unicorn? Hell no,” Hyunjin shakes his head and shudders in disgust at the idea, “He’s like a brother to me. Can I ask you something?” </p><p>Changbin sighs and shrugs, “Sure, why the hell not?” Changbin takes another drink of his hot chocolate. </p><p>“Why did you stop talking to me when I dated Jongho?” Hyunjin looks over at Changbin whose wings turn pink. </p><p>“Why should I tell you?” Changbin looks over at Hyunjin, a light blush creeping up his neck. </p><p>“Because that’s kind of when I lost my best friend,” Hyunjin hums softly as he watches the blush creep up onto Changbin’s cheeks. </p><p>“I fell in love with someone,” Changbin looks down at his cup before chuckling sadly, “Guess we tend to push each other away when our feelings are involved.” </p><p>“I was your best friend though! You should have come to me to tell me who it was! I could have been there for you,” Hyunjin frowns while looking at Changbin. </p><p>“Not in the way that I would have needed,” Changbin’s wings turn a deeper shade of pink as he looks over at Hyunjin. </p><p>“Why not? I thought we were best friends, Binnie,” Hyunjin swirls his hot chocolate while he looks at Changbin. </p><p>Changbin inhales shakily before puffing his cheeks out then exhaling deeply, “I was, and still am, in love with you Hwang Hyunjin.” </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he begins to choke on his hot chocolate. He quickly grabs a small glass of water and chugs it before looking back at Changbin. </p><p>“You’re in love with me?” Hyunjin looks at Changbin in shock. </p><p>“This is why I didn’t want to tell you!” Changbin groans and looks away from the vampire. </p><p>“YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!” Hyunjin screams and launches at Changbin before hugging him tightly, “I love you Seo Changbin! I dated Jongho to try and get rid of my feelings. Fuck! We’re so stupid,” Hyunjin laughs before pulling the pixie into a kiss. </p><p>Changbin blushes a deep red and kisses Hyunjin back and pulls him close. Hyunjin pulls away and grins while looking at the pixie. </p><p>“I ghosted you after we had sex because I was scared I would end up confessing,” Hyunjin blushes and looks at the older. </p><p>“You’re dumb for not realizing I’m in love with you,” Changbin chuckles softly and looks at Hyunjin. </p><p>“At least I have you now,” Hyunjin smirks and nips at Changbin’s lip. </p><p>“Don’t push your luck Hwang,” Changbin chuckles before pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s to which Hyunjin quickly returns the kiss. </p><p>But, Hyunjin was correct. He has Changbin and Changbin is one stubborn and clingy pixie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>